Feather Pathway
by CandyHeartless
Summary: AU/SasuSaku - She is just a fired waitress, looking for a job. He has the world at his feet, women fawning over him. The moment she lays her eyes on him, it's clear that shadows lurk in his soul. She never meant to decipher the man who despises her and everyone, but she has to. Because she's falling in love. Rated T for foul language and possible (slight) steaminess.
1. Steady, Not Ready

**A/N: This is my first story! It's an idea that I got and just had to write down. I like the concept. Warning! Sakura and Sasuke are slightly different, in a way that makes them more likeable for my writing. Don't be harsh on me, please! x3  
**

**P.S. POV's will vary. Sometimes one chapter will be entirely Sakura's or Sasuke's POV, sometimes you may see even four alternations of POV's within a single chapter.  
**

* * *

**Summary: **AU. She is a fired waitress, in search of a decent job. He is bathed in luxury, women drooling over him. She applies for a job at his company and, the moment she lays her eyes on him, she knows that darkness lurks in his soul. What is his life? Why is he so spiteful? Why does he like making people miserable? What exactly is he hiding? This boy is all questions and, although she has no intention of deciphering him, she has to- because she's falling in love with him.

**FEATHER PATHWAY**

_**- CHAPTER ONE -**_

~Sakura's POV~

_-October 24, 20XX-_

It is tall in the distance – the Kanzaki Tower. It is said to be the most important center of business in Tokyo, probably even in the whole Japan. It is only natural for it to be modern, luxurious, spacious and incredibly awe inspiring. It isn't a typical construction, but it is shaped like a triangle. It has walls made out of the best concrete, but what is even more impressive, in fact, is the layer of special glass applied over it. It is an innovative type of glass which had the lights of the city reflect against the building. The effect is that all of the lights were enhanced and they are dancing against the glass, creating a spectacle of light in the night.

It's the new signature of Uchiha Enterprise, who is known to have made the most incredible constructions in the city. Of course that the company itself wasn't of architecture, but there was no one better at advertising, marketing and management. Therefore, many names affiliated themselves with the company and associated ideas, giving birth to the innovative buildings.

I frown gently.

The article about the Kanzaki Tower slowly turned into an article which praised the Uchiha Enterprise; as if magazines and news nowadays aren't crowded enough with babbles about this company.

I sigh, running a hand through my bubblegum pink hair, and flip the magazine closed, leaving the photo of the Tower from the cover viewable.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto Uzumaki calls behind the kitchen's counter, "The order for table eight is ready!"

I jolt, "Ah, yeah! Ready!"

I arrange the card with my name written on it and sniffled lightly. Ah, I think I'm starting to get a cold… Fabulous. Taking a deep breath in, I'm ready to take a step out towards the kitchen when notice the manager, Tsunade, step inside. It gives me an instant cringing reaction. Okay… I'm checking my apron, my hair is well caught at my back, I look good… I really don't need to give that woman any more reasons to yell at me. She already warned that she will fire me.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto just _feels_ the need to yell out in the whole café. _Damn you, Naruto. Just damn you. Look the face she is giving me, thinking I'm slacking off._

I clear my throat and rush towards the counter, just as he turns to me with one of his incredibly stupid grins on his face.

"Sakura-cha – " I give him a good whack on his head and he cringes, "Ow, hey!"

"What are you trying to do?" I mutter lowly and add some cups and cakes on my tray, "Are you purposely trying to put me in trouble?"

"ME?!" his voice is of a ridiculous loudness, "I would never do that!" _Perfect! And now she must be thinking that I'm spending time talking to you. Sometimes you're such a goddamn idiot, Naruto._

"Whatever, Naruto," I grumble and turn away. _SHIT!_ I almost topple over, barely gaining my balance and saving the cups from falling of the tray. Before me, Tsunade stands with 'furious' written all over her face. My mouth hangs open, and I blink up at her, petrified. _What'd I do now?_

"Did I or did I not tell you that reading magazines at the workplace is not allowed?" she spits out poisonously. I feel the urge to bite my lip, but I could make it bleed again.

I bow my head solemnly, "I – "

"Also, you are already late with the orders. You definitely are _not_ supposed to chit-chat with Uzumaki at this time," she goes on and on, digging into the littlest of my actions. I can literally hear Ino's amused chuckles in the background. I contain myself to focus on the situation instead of giving her a glare.

"But I'm not chit-chatting!" I protest. _How many times do I have to defend myself for nothing? Ino is the one who's arranging her mascara in her shifts, anyway._

I glance up at Tsunade through my eyelashes. She is silent, but judging by the way her lips are moving, I can tell that she is trying to find something to say. _Hopefully it will be something among the lines of 'We're cool, get back to work'…_

Her brown eyes turn to look at me and I blink curiously, bending a leg and leaning my weight on it. She is blinking rapidly and is visibly frustrated. A part of me just refuses to believe that it's all my fault for that.

"Fine, then," she grumbles and I twitch a smile, but I replenish it quickly, "I will let it pass this time. But I expect more maturity from you. You're not a teenager anymore, you're 20."

I nod firmly. _Telling me about it, I'm working on it._

"I'm getting these to table 10," I say, with a tint of professionalism in my voice.

She moves aside and I leap forward. The world darkens before my eyes as my foot trips over nothing. The next second, I'm falling forward and my heart stops in my chest as I literally can feel the tray slip away from my grip. _OH GOD! Quickly, eyes, close!_ I slam my eyes closed as I tumble down, managing a land on my knees. What follows next is an irritated female howl and the sound of cups and plates shattering in pieces.

There's a pause.

_Shit, shit, shit…_I press my palms over my eyes. _Just say it. I know it already. This is embarrassing enough._ I hear some footsteps and I feel a reassuring palm on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? Sakura-chan?" it's Naruto's voice.

"No, she is not," Tsunade sounds incredibly calm, considering that I've just bathed her favorite shirt in green tea, "She is fired."

I was totally expecting that. But it doesn't make me feel any better when I finally hear it. Instead, I rise up to my feet and I clench my fists. "But…!" Words freeze in my throat. What could I possibly say, anyway? It's not the first time I break things around. Moreover, it is the first time I do the 'spill hot drink on boss' move. She turns around on her heels and storms around.

_Great. And how am I supposed to earn any work experience without a job now?_

...

_-October 30, 20XX-_

"Look at that, though!" Ino gasps.

I furrow a brow and stare at the ad. It takes less than a second for me to shake my head. "Oh, no. Absolutely not. I can't baby-sit. I'm clumsy, I'd probably kill the poor thing."

Ino sighs. She's probably tired of having to browse through different job ads and get turned down, sometimes by the lamest of excuses. We've been doing that the whole day. I didn't really want to find another job since I've lost the last one, but I really need some experience of any kind to find a decent, stable and slightly more likable place of work.

Ino looks at me tiredly, "Dogs then?"

I sigh, "Definitely not dogs. I'd lose them. Or they would swallow me up whole."

Exasperated, she nearly knocks me over from the chair. I grip on to the table which has nothing but two cups of coffee and the menu of the restaurant we have stopped at. "They can't eat you if you're bigger than them!"

"No, Ino," I respond dryly, "I'm not walking dogs, sorry."

"You have to know that you really can't expect to find an amazing job out of nowhere. You gotta start at the bottom!" Ino says proudly. _Honestly, you should know better. You've been nothing but a waitress so far._

"I know," I say lowly, "But still…"

"Oh my God!" Ino gasps again and I feel the need to roll my eyes.

"I'm not walking cats, either," I mumble and she pushes me, her eyes staring wide in disbelief at the magazine she has just opened.

"No, you idiot!" she exclaims and tosses it back on the table, rotates it and points her finger over a circled ad, "Just look at this one!" I raise the magazine and spend some time reading it over, with proper attention. _Holy…!_

"Whoa," I sound less enthusiast than I really am, "Uchiha Enterprise is hiring?"

"You bet they are," Ino grins and flashes a quick wink, "They've just opened up this new affiliation for aspirant journalists."

I tilt my head, "Journalists, you say?"

"Didn't you always say you wanted to be a reporter, though?"

"I guess I did, but I have absolutely no experience. I'm a student at a fashion design college, not at a media school…" I pucker out my lips, displeased. _I don't know why, but when I think of all the people working at this place, the word 'snob' comes up in my head._

"I don't even think that I'm ready to attend buffets with grilled shrimps and champagne," I murmur and leave Ino slightly confused.

"Why not? It's fame and money, what could be bad with that?"

I raise my eyebrows and unwilling set my gaze on the Tower, "Ah, the supposition that I am going to be one of those people who _won't_ save whales? And even more, who will turn them into food?"

"Look, you just think. Quickly."

I set the magazine down and puff my cheeks, "Why?"

Ino shakes her head angrily, "Well, because the interviews end exactly today!" _Ah! It can't be!__

I bite my lip gently and I let my eyes wander around aimlessly, a bit unsure of what to say. I eventually breathe out, "I told you I don't have experience."

"And you don't even have to," Ino retorts quickly and slams a palm over the magazine, "It clearly states here that hiring will solely be based on how the interview goes. And there are ten spots in total. It's pretty much _very_ limited for a name like Uchiha."

I feel an unpleasant bitterness in my throat. _Oh, Ino, you… I know you want to apply for this job, too. But still, you're telling me… You're a great friend, really. But can I even do it? I know you're better at communication than me. I'd feel awful if I got the job just because I had a better day._

I click my tongue. _Oh, what do I have to lose?! If I don't go now, I will be stuck with walking dogs forever!_ I can basically feel flames lighting up my apple green eyes as I rise up to my feet quickly. Ino follows my movements and, without a word, she leaves some money on the table and we storm out trough the door.

_Oh my God._ I slowly start jogging, accelerating my pace. There seems to be a mass of people, all heading towards the Tower. _They can't all be going there to get the job, right?! Oh, shit!_ I decline the thought as some reporters pass me by. I genuinely don't understand. Why do they feel the need to publish all day and night everything about this company? Not everyone cares. This is one of the main reasons why I want to be part of the journalism branch, to change things up, inform people of what really is important. _I could care less what Sasuke Uchiha serves for breakfast._

We reach the Tower and I stop, with ragged breathing. Ino takes a step forward but I grab her arm. "Wait! Didn't we need to make an appointment or something?" I question, slightly nervous, and a bit afraid that I will get lost through all these people, who are extremely noisy, too, I need to add.

"No, don't worry," Ino says with a wink.

"You really dug information up on this thing, did you?" I murmur with a soft sigh.

"Of course I have. This is how I've found out that today is the only chance to interview Sasuke Uchiha." _Blasphemy! She isn't even trying to cover up her excitement! Oh, man! What did she do to me? I don't want to take an interview to that guy! I will embarrass myself for life._

I may be mentally cursing, but in fact, I just stand there frozen, with my eyes stretched wide.

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

"Thank you for your patience," the girl says sweetly, stuffing her little recorder inside of her purse. I lean into my chair, skewing my jaw into my palm. She keeps fiddling around with different things inside of her purse, her eyes looking down, completely down. I can't even see them. _Oh, yes. We haven't even made any eye contact the whole interview. This is pointless. You'd better thank me for my patience, indeed._ She doesn't seem like she will be standing up on her own. I hold back a sigh and sit up, straightening my black jacket and I hold out my hand.

"It was my pleasure. Our assistants will contact you soon." I feel her hand slither into mine shakily and I roll my orbs over her tanned skin, the corners of my lips twitching subtly. _She is, oh my, so nervous. I can literally feel the rush of her blood towards the tip of her fingers._

"Thank you…" she still doesn't look up, with those dark eyes, and continues abruptly, "I mean, thank you… again."

I get a gentle grip of her hand and I take it up to my lips, brushing them over the back of her hand into a little, polite peck. For a second, she squeezes my hand, and as I move away, I let a dust of hot breathing over her skin. _She tensed up completely. Marvelous. Sometimes it even gets boring._

"Absolutely for nothing," I reply and she retreats her hand hesitatingly. With a nod, she pulls away and walks over towards the door. _That's it, and I'm convinced that when you get home, you will inform all of your girlfriends that Sasuke Uchiha kissed your hand._ And most likely, she will also think that I fell in love at first sight, like they all do.

I huff and slip back into my chair, pressing the button of my phone machine, "Are we done? 99,99% of the applicants were girls. It's tiring, even for me."

"Not really," the voice from the other side responds dully, "There are still many of the – "

"Doesn't matter!" I explode and avoid looking in the mirror from the door of the wardrobe. I probably have dark lines under my eyes by now, "One more. That's all that I accept: one more."

The connection stops and, seconds later, the door creaks open.

"Come in," I say and arrange my tie. It's killing me. It's starting to suffocate me by now. I take a breath in. _Contain yourself, Sasuke. You can't seem like an ass towards the future reporters of this country._

"Sorry, I…" the girl freezes on her spot and looks at me with big, green eyes.

I raise an eyebrow. "Close the door?" She obliviously looks over her shoulder and closes the door with a flinch. _Such a silly girl… It doesn't seem like she is responsible enough to close a door. _I point a hand at the chair before me, from the other side of the desk. "Have a seat now."

She takes rapid steps towards the chair and sits down quickly, her back straight and her head almost not turning at all. _Oh, darling… You have the expressivity of an ice cube._ I lean my temple into my fingers and look at her intently. She is definitely dull looking, except her hair color. And the color of her eyes, it's really intense. It's almost as if she is fixing my soul. But, if I had to, I'd put her among the less pretty girls I've stumbled upon today.

"What…?" she mutters faintly.

I blink. Was I fixing her too weirdly? When I breathe, I realize that I've fixed her with an amused expression. I straighten my head and hold up a palm. "No, nothing. Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno." She replies quickly. Perhaps she's just glad that we are over the awkward silence part and we can get to the business. _Please don't be a workaholic. It's never fun with women like these._

"What do you have on you?" I lean over the desk and intertwine my fingers, blinking numbly. She doesn't say anything. She looks as if I had just spoken in an alien language. Her head shakes slowly. "I'm asking you: what are you going to use to take the interview? Recorder? Maybe even microphone? Phones work, too." _I know we said 'inexperienced', but this is ridiculous._

She breathes out, "…I don't have any of these."

I blink and my mouth opens for a second. Is she for real? _You can only explain that if you've been living under a rock and heard about this interview an hour ago._ "Well, you can try writing it down," I suggest helplessly.

Her cheeks light up with embarrassment. "I don't have pen and paper either," she moves her hands around, motioning to me that she didn't bring anything along with her. I feel the need to groan. I'd have more patience if she was the first one to come, but she is the last and my patience is already almost nonexistent.

"I think I have a better suggestion for you," I sit up and slip my hands into my pockets as I glance around the room grimly. "Come with me." I jerk my head towards the door and she reluctantly follows. I go down the stairs and when I find myself at the entrance of the Tower, I hear her gasp behind me.

"What?" I grumble, with a rather dark narrow of my eyes.

She has her fingers clenched tightly at her chest. "Why are we going outside? There are so many people there."

"Exactly my point."

She doesn't move. _Damn! Just come already! Who do you think you are? You're coming here thinking that you can just waste my time with stutters? Or maybe you are so great that you asked for this in the beginning._

"You want me to interview you there?" she asks, a bit more coherent. I just nod and I hold out my hand. It's almost shaking under the pressure of my nerves. "Fine," she replies firmly. I twitch when she just passes me by and opens the door herself, leaving my hand to hang in the air. _The guts. I hate those guts._

I swing around and exit the building. Lucky enough, a path has been left at the entrance. Crowds are separated on the left and on the right by some barriers. People can't just walk around through crazy crowds, especially people like me. My stomach is twisting slightly in excitement. _Well, this ought to be fun._

I glance around, searching the pinkette. What was her name again? I notice her in the middle of the way, twitching at every blitz and squeal that's coming her way. With a huff, I flash my eyes into a roll and I approach her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. With the other, I signal my fingers towards a pair- a reporter and a cameraman. The guards let them pass and they approach me, under the wave of hectic sounds.

"What television are you from?" I ask, impatient.

"Fresh TV," the woman – also the reporter- replies.

"Good. You can have an interview from me," I quickly hold up a finger, "With one condition, however. You have to let this girl," I squeeze Sakura's shoulder, "Take it. Now. Live. Immediately."

"What?!" Sakura jumps and she pulls away from the microphone as if it's heated iron, "I-I can't do that!"

"You have to," I murmur and I basically shove the microphone into her hands, "Prove something. It's a big opportunity." _It's my payback. For everything. Women… do they know anything else other than stuttering and drooling?_

"Live in… 3… 2… 1… ON!"

The camera turns on and I slowly swing my head around, a brilliant, yet very subtle, smile over my lips. There's silence. She's standing with the microphone in her hands, stunned.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Challenge

**A/N: New chapter is up! It's a bit shorter, because this is all I could think of for the moment. It may be a bit disappointing, but don't worry! It's only the beginning. There isn't too much contact between Sasu and Saku at the moment. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Summary:** AU. She is a fired waitress, in search of a decent job. He is bathed in luxury, women drooling over him. She applies for a job at his company and, the moment she lays her eyes on him, she knows that darkness lurks in his soul. What is his life? Why is he so spiteful? Why does he like making people miserable? What exactly is he hiding? This boy is all questions and, although she has no intention of deciphering him, she has to- because she's falling in love with him.

**FEATHER PATHWAY**

_**-CHAPTER TWO-**_

~Sakura's POV~

_No, no, no, no… What is this?_

I can hear gasps. I'm blinded by the little light bulb of the camera, the sound of the camera blitzes is getting on my nerves. I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore. My chest is starting to ache lightly. _Am I having a panic attack? Why did I even come here?_

There is nobody else around anymore. My eyes roll down on the microphone which is trembling like crazy. It's trembling because my hands won't stop shaking as well. I've probably ruined it all already, anyway. I've probably been in front of the camera, on national television, for a few minutes now. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ I bite down my lip and force my gaze down… as low as possible. _I have to do something, though!_ I jolt lightly and my hand clasps on to the microphone tighter. _That asshole._

I throw a long glance through my eyelashes. He is looking at me with big eyes. _You hypocrite bastard. Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it. I can see that your lips are twitching. You just want to burst laughing, isn't that right?_

"Um, sir…" I hear the faint whisper of the reporter who crawls towards Sasuke, unsure. I can't tell what else she is telling him, but his reaction makes my blood boil. I'm probably as red as a tomato right now and I can't even tell if it's anger, embarrassment or both. He sighs and pats the woman's shoulder comfortingly, shaking his head.

"It's fine, give her some more time." I definitely heard him say that.

"But, sir… I'm afraid I can't. I have my own duties. You're getting me in trouble," the woman replies and soon a commotion starts around me. He suddenly looks at me and I don't hold back a narrow of my eyes. For a second, he replies with a similar look. _Misery._ My knuckles turn white in my grip. _Why are you doing this?_ My lips part lightly. I've always wanted to be a journalist for honesty. I want to be honest, I want people to know the truth.

I breathe. I pull the microphone to my lips. _Why are you enjoying this so much, Sasuke?_

"I think you need to listen to the commotion around you, Sasuke-san," I say suddenly and he arches an eyebrow with bitterness, "I'm confident that all of your fans and the people who are watching us," I turn to face the camera, managing to plaster a little smile on my lips, "Would like to know why have you decided to give me the opportunity to take such a different interview."

He freezes. _Were you so confident that I couldn't pull this off?_

The world pauses for a second, at least this is what it feels like. It seems like I've won this one. I'm looking at him straight in the eye. All of his wittiness is gone and instead I'm looking at his hollow, black irises, with the same look he gazed upon me before. Suddenly, he frowns.

And he growls, "You – "

"Uchiha-san!" one voice calls and soon, a rain of questions, squirming people, blitzes and hectic reporters begin raining over him. I flinch and I slouch my shoulders, feeling the need to become utterly small. The woman reporter snatches my microphone and basically leaps towards Sasuke, like a hungered animal.

"Aren't you answering, Uchiha-san?"

"Is this girl your girlfriend?"

"What convinced you to treat her differently?"

"Did she pay you anything?"

"Can you declare anything on the rumors which involve you having a relationship with this girl?"

_Rumors?_ I cringe and move a few steps back while Sasuke remains stiff in position. _What rumors? This whole thing happened less than a minute ago._

"Not at all," Sasuke responds smoothly as he approaches the barrier, "She is not my girlfriend. She will not become my girlfriend. She did not pay me anything. And I just wanted to try something different for the interview." He sounds calm and collected. I gulp lightly. It didn't affect him? Actually, why should it? I've purposely tried to embarrass him in public.

_What have you done, Sakura? Maybe he genuinely just tried to help you._ I lower my head lightly and I wrap my arms around myself. _I don't have a reputation to lose if I make a fool out of myself, but he does._

By the time I raise my head again, I can see Sasuke approach me. _Can't I just melt and enter the soil? Why can't I do that? I'm so reckless. If I go around and about asking people the things that cross my mind, it's going to be the death of me._

"Sakura-san," he says in a dull voice. _Don't. Stop it. You're pulling yourself out as the good guy._ I arch an eyebrow and stare at him with a knot trapped in my throat. "I'm inviting you back in my office, so you can leave some contact details. I'll have my assistants reach to you – "

"No," I shake my head firmly, "You don't have to." _As if I'd like this kind of life. As if I'd want to be around people like you. I'm so confused. Was it your fault or mine?_

He blinks, a sharp look in his pitch eyes, "It's not that I 'don't have to', it's a protocol."

"There doesn't have to be a protocol," I flinch lightly and pat my olive shaded coat, in search of the card which I was given in order to enter the building. I find it and I stretch it out towards him, feeling breezes of impatience run through my legs. "I quit before you even have the chance to hire me."

He moves his hand up and takes the card gently, without a single word. I remain on my spot for a second, confused. Honestly, I can't believe this. I think that a part of me just wants someone to jump out of nowhere and tell this guy that I'm a huge talent that this company can't lose. I bite my lip. It doesn't work that way. I feel the awkward tension between me and Sasuke and I realize that he is rather impatient and that I have to leave.

_This went horribly wrong._ I turn around on my heels and start running away. I don't really know why, but I just want to get home. No, not home. If I go home I could see the news report at the television. _Oh God! It's going to be everywhere!_

"Sakura!" I hear Ino's ragged voice behind me. And, yet, I don't stop. I don't want to stop.

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

I turn the card around between my fingers before I shove it into my pocket. Clicking my tongue, I turn around and enter the building again. _Ah, I can hear all of them going crazy…_ I furrow my brows. Why do all these people find such a big pleasure in blaring out to everyone about others' lives? Ugh.

I tap my fingers against the desk of the secretary, Karin, and she flinches suddenly. "S-Sasuke-sama!" she exclaims and arranges her glasses, then puffs her red hair some, "What can I do for you?"

I raise an eyebrow. The 'charming' smile she's giving me is starting to get rather annoying. I sigh lightly.

"What appointments do I have next?" I murmur.

She makes a dumb face, "But what about the job interviews?" _Seriously? Where have you been all this time, woman?_

"I told you I'm done with it. They shouldn't have assigned me for this in the first place." She gives me a crooked smile as she nods slowly. _You want to get me laid, with you. I get it. Now stop it. I'm not in the mood now._ "I'm going to my office."

I only get to make one step forward before my phone buzzes in my pocket. Good, I'm genuinely surprised that no one has called so far, actually. I whip it out and wrinkle my nose at the name on the screen- Itachi. _You can be confident that you're the last person I want to talk to._ I let the phone buzz until he quits calling.

But then it starts again. _Oh, fuck you._ This time I directly reject the call. I take one more step, when I hear a strong sigh over my shoulder. I could recognize it in a million. My lips press in a tight line as I turn around slowly.

"Shikamaru," I greet and he waves a hand numbly.

"What is wrong with you, Sasuke?" Choji bounces right next to the other, who looks as if he is about to drop asleep any minute. I cringe. _What is wrong with this day, actually?_

"What do you mean?" I ask tiredly.

"Why did you let that girl go away?" Choji fumes. He and Shikamaru are best friends, but moreover they are the ones in charge with the new Journalism Department. I consider his words for a few seconds, processing them.

"I thought I mentioned, _publicly_ may I add, that I'm not interested in her."

"No, Sasuke," Shikamaru cuts off Choji's words before he even gets to respond, "I don't think it matters whether you are interested or not in her. She is a brilliant talent. You've just lost us a great future journalist."

I gape at them, leaning my head back. _For real? What is brilliant about this girl? Maybe they have a genuine interest in women with fluid brains?_ "She doesn't want the job," I defend myself.

"And I wonder why," Choji grumbles angrily. I glare, with intensity. _Is he purposely trying to make me reach the end of my limits?_

"And what exactly do you suggest?" I pull down to my tie and unwrap it, hurtling across Karin's desk. I don't even bother to hide the fact that my orbs reflect poison.

"Do you have her contact details?" Shikamaru asks calmly.

"No."

"Then get them."

"Hn," I close my eyes and furrow my brows, "Why? She's _your_ girl, why would I bother?"

"Sasuke, you're clearly irritated," Shikamaru states. _How have you even noticed, Shikamaru?_ "But don't let this cloud your thoughts. It's for the well being of the company, we have to find the best people. And I know you have your people who can find her contact details."

I stare at him doubtfully and roll my tongue against my cheek, eyes rolling upwards 'thoughtfully'. "Let's see," I murmur and spin around, holding a hand up, "I have things to do."

"Oi," Shikamaru pauses to yawn, "Just get in touch with her."

* * *

**A/N: I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support the first chapter received! :D Thank you all, thank you! But now I'm just hoping that I won't let you down. I thank the ones who followed and favorited this story. And I also greatly, greatly appreciate the following people, who left some reviews: _luvu11, HopelessRomantic235, MusicLover2010._**

**Thank you all again, it means a lot. Also! In the next chapter, Sakura and Sasuke will meet again. How? When? Where? What will happen? Oh, I can tell you it will be good, but you just have to tune in and see. ;)**

**Don't forget to review!  
**


	3. The Royal One and the Neurotic

**A/N: Hello! The new chapter is up! I have many things to say before it. First of all, I'm informing all of you about the way I want Sasuke's character to be in this story. This way you can be warned, so you don't complain afterwards. He is, naturally, a bit of a player, but only in the terms of sex. He never dates women. Also, with incredible mood swings, complicated, pretty ferocious, cunning, a great actor... Oh, too many words describe him. But just so you know. Secondly, go read the chapter! At the end you'll find another note with some questions for you! :D  
**

* * *

******Summary: **AU. She is a fired waitress, in search of a decent job. He is bathed in luxury, women drooling over him. She applies for a job at his company and, the moment she lays her eyes on him, she knows that darkness lurks in his soul. What is his life? Why is he so spiteful? Why does he like making people miserable? What exactly is he hiding? This boy is all questions and, although she has no intention of deciphering him, she has to- because she's falling in love with him.

**FEATHER PATHWAY**

_**-CHAPTER THREE-**_

~Sasuke's POV~

_October 31, 20XX_

"_Hello?"_ the voice makes me twitch. _Why am I doing this? Better said, why didn't I get in touch with someone other than this guy?_ I realize I didn't reply, so he insists, _"…Hello?"_

"Itachi," I murmur darkly. He pauses.

"_Sasuke,"_ he replies back in a monotone, _"What miracle brings your call upon me?"_

"It's not for you!" I snap back immediately. Some heads turn around and look at me with curious eyes and I grumble. I forgot that I was in a room with a press conference. _Wouldn't those crocodiles just love to make a scandal out of me and Itachi?_ "I need Akatsuki's assistance on something."

It's not like I actually enjoy it. Well, sometimes I do. Sometimes it really is fortunate to have relations within the most powerful criminal organization… probably ever. What is not that fortunate is how that pathetic excuse of a brother is part of it. _This is exactly why no one knows who you are, Itachi. Or what you've done, for that matter._

"_Fine,"_ he sighs calmly and sounds like he's fidgeting around, _"You clearly don't want to talk to me about it… I'll just put you on to Konan." __Brilliant decision, brother._

"_Sasuke, hm?"_ Konan muses from the other side of the phone. She is basically the right hand of the leader.

"It's nothing big," I say, feeling slightly calmer, "I need you to gather up some information on this girl."

"_Oh?"_ she sounds just as dull, _"Someone interesting?"_

"It's not like that," I retort quickly and clutch my fingers around the edge of the bar's counter, "It's not worth explaining."

"_What's her name then?"_

"Sakura Haruno."

"_Hm,"_ it sounds as if it's far from being a challenge. _Oh, goodness._ I rub a palm to my forehead, awkwardly. _She does obviously not believe me._

"I'm not a stalker," I immediately mumble out and I hear a dry chuckle. _This is definitely what she was thinking…_"Just solve it quickly."

"_I will."_ And with that simple statement, the line gets cut off, before I even have the chance to ask for a phone number other than Itachi's. I lower my phone and frown at it lightly. _Hello, can you give me the official contact number of the criminal organization? Hn, obviously it's better I couldn't have said something like this._

I glance towards Shikamaru from the corner of my eyes. He has a silly, faint smile on his face. I arch an eyebrow. "Are you satisfied then?" I inquire dully.

"I didn't say anything," he says absently, "I just wanted to say hi. You assumed that I wanted you to call to… whatever place you called." _He's doing this mindfuck thing again._

I turn around with a frown, "Hn. Whatever. You can take that girl by her hand and dandily leap through the grassy field of journalism together and leave me alone."

I'm turned around but I can hear Shikamaru chuckle.

…

_November 1, 20XX_

"_Good morning, Tokyo!"_ the radio of the clock started buzzing through the room, by the side of the bed, which is already neatly arranged. I've already been woken up by my fax, which received – just as promised – really quickly, the details on the pinkette who _almost_ embarrassed him in front of the whole media.

I scratch the paper out and wander towards one of the sofas from the living room. With a cup of coffee on the table, I cross my legs and read the title 'Haruno, Sakura' written in bold, capital letters. It ought to be amusing. _She is a student at the design university… 20 years old… unemployed… previously worked at Zen Café… lives in the Yakuza neighborhood… very detailed indeed. It even goes as deep as to let us know about her biography. I'm not really interested in that._

I sip some coffee and flick my sleeve up to uncover my watch. From what I know, I have an appointment in about two hours. I whip out my cellphone and dial Karin's number – the office one, not the personal one.

"_Uchiha Enterprise, yes?"_ I roll my eyes. _The damn phone displays the name of the caller, Karin. You should try it once in a full moon._

"This is Sasuke," I inform her dryly and she gasps.

"_Oh, yes!? What can I do for you?"_ she quickly jumps.

"You might want to try finding me someone to go talk to someone." She pauses. She's probably processing it.

"_Er…"_ she stammers a few incoherent sounds for a moment. _Note to self: fire her or cut her salary._ _"There's a problem, though."_

"Problem?" I frown, displeased, "What problem?"

"_It's the first, Sasuke-sama… Don't you remember the agreement after employees went on strike last year? Every first of every month is a day off for assistants."_

"Oh, right," I murmur and bother to cover up the low growl from my throat, "Can't _you_ go then?"

"_S-Sasuke-sama! I can't. I have many schedules to attend to – "_ I end the call before she ends her excuse. _Great, not what's the point in owning a company if you basically can't have employees?_ I remain silent for a moment, running my fingers along the armrest of the sofa. What should I do then? _Forget this. I'm going myself._

I sit up quickly and decide to change into a 'civil', much more empathetic for ordinary people. A pair of dark jeans, a green long sleeved blouse, a black hooded jacket above… I tilt my head at my own reflection and feel the need to burst out laughing, for some reason. I'm about to walk out through the door when I remember the address, so I turn around only to bring the file with the details along… and rip only the necessary part away, shoving it in my pocket.

~Sakura's POV~

_Not again! Go away. _This is the only time when I propose to myself to roll off of the bed. I drop down to the ground halfway, elbows pressed to the floor, and I struggle to reach the goddamn remote and switch the goddamn TV off. My fingers touch it and, with a certain level of violence, I pull it over and turn the television off. _I'm so incredibly sick of being at the news, with that stupid thing and that stupid guy._

"Sakura!" my mom calls behind the closed _and_ locked door, "There is someone out to see you."

I lay on my knees on my carpet and I throw a quick glance at my mirror reflection. _Total hot mess._ "I'm not interested, mom," I retort and she just exclaims an odd sound.

"But he's your friend."

"You just said he was 'someone'. Who is it?"

"…I don't know. I didn't ask." _Oh, woman. Don't make me come before people you don't even bother to ask who they are._

I pull myself up and stretch towards the hair brush. At least I have to be decent looking.

"I'll just let him in, then," mom announces and I hear the sound of her steps slowly sliding down the stairs. _You really don't have to._ I arrange my hair and pick a casual pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I proceed to get dressed up and –

The door opens.

I let out a sharp yell. "UWAH!"

He lets out a yelp and I hurtle the hairbrush in his face. "Can't you knock?! Goddamnit!"

"S-Sakura-chan…" Naruto grumbles helplessly as he rubs at the top of his nose. I give him a sharp glare. _I didn't hit you to stay in the door, idiot!_ He jolts and suddenly goes back out, closing the door behind him, "Sorry, sorry! Your mother didn't mention you were changing!"

I fume, "Why would she need to?!" I dress myself up in a rush and when I open the door, Naruto – who apparently has been leaning against it – almost topples down to the ground with a cringe. I raise my eyebrows. "Are you here to 'talk' to me about my interview, too?"

He gapes at me for a moment, "…Maybe."

I sigh gently and bump my temple against the door, "What could you possibly have to say about it? It went bad. I'll stick to my university. End of story."

"Yeah, but…" When I look at him, he seems scared to talk. _I don't blame him. He says so many stupid things._ "Do you really want to miss an opportunity like this?" I blink numbly. _It's not that I want to. I have to._

"It just went bad," I murmur, "I'm not suitable for this whole thing. However, I'm sure Ino did just fine."

"I really don't care about Ino…" he brings a helpless smile to his face. He's been tiring himself lately, for extra money. He doesn't really let it show, but usually he's a lot more full of life and energy. I settle to just nodding my head. He turns around and then I gasp.

"Naruto?" He blinks curiously, "Do you want to go grab a coffee?" His face lights up in a grin. _Oh, I'm actually getting out of my house. Wonders._ I smile, too. Just because he has the ability to make even the grumpiest person twitch a smile or crack a giggle. "Just let me grab a coat." I pick up the beige coat and I jerk my head towards the door. I flip it open and –

"Oh, Sakura."

I freeze. _What are you doing at my doorstep? How did you get here?_ My eyes focus on the dark haired male who is looking down at me with pitch eyes. _I can't move. This is too creepy. I never said a word about me, other than my name._

I clear my throat, "…Sasuke-san."

"Oh, dear!" I jolt when I hear my mother's voice float next to me, "But this is Sasuke Uchiha!" I furrow my brows. _No! Don't yell it out to the whole neighborhood! He's a stalker! It's not nice!_

Much to my complete disgust, he takes mom's hand and kisses it, doing his eye thing that has women drooling over him. And yet I gulp. I've felt it when I met him. He is definitely not the way he appears at TV. He's not caring, careful, sensitive and romantic. He can't be. He's just… _Chilling. He sends chills down my spine._

"Honey!" mom calls with enthusiasm, redness floating in her cheeks, "Come see who befriended our little girl!" _Oh, shit, damn it!_

"M-mom…" I pat the woman's shoulder and sweat dripping by my temple, "He's not my friend, he…" I turn to face him; eyes narrowed, "And _why_ are you here?"

"Oh!" That one was dad, joining the awkward group in the doorframe, with his newspaper folded. He arranged his glasses on his nose and blinked, astonished, "If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha the Wealthy!" I groan.

"I see…" Sasuke utters with a wrinkle of his nose, "It is me. I do apologize for dropping by with no warning. Your daughter did not leave me any cell phone numbers." _Yet, somehow, you know my address._ "She just disappeared after the interview. Since we didn't get any contact details, I decided to personally come and tell her that she won the spot fair and square."

"Say what?" I blink, awed, "I got the job?" I glance from the corners of my eyes, at my beaming parents. I never told them about my furious job rejection, so they can't possibly know. _But you do know, Sasuke._ He's incredibly cunning.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaims and pats my back, grinning, "It's only normal to get it after being put through all that torture!" _Torture? __He may be smiling, but he looks like he's glaring at Sasuke._ I peek through my eyelashes at the two who exchange bitter looks. _He's definitely glaring._

"I wouldn't call it torture," Sasuke says in a sharp monotone, "She's the only one who has appeared on national television."

"I don't like you," Naruto suddenly jumps in and Sasuke arches an eyebrow, "You think you can make people do anything your royal ass wants – "

"Naruto-kun!" mom exclaims, shocked and appalled. _This is getting out of control. Too much, and for no reason._

Sasuke narrows his eyes and opens his mouth but, just like always, Naruto cuts him off before he gets the chance to voice even a syllable. "You can't just take an inexperienced girl and throw a microphone in her hands, on live TV, damn it!"

I cringe. _You're way too defensive, Naruto! Don't get in trouble._ "Oi," I pull his sleeve with a frown, "Naruto, stop i –"

"Lucky," Sasuke shuts his eyes closed and raises his chin. His superiority air should only add wood to Naruto's fire. "I'm not going to consider your peasant of a friend's attitude when it comes to you getting the job."

"Did you hear that?!" Naruto growls, "He called me a peasant!"

Sasuke retorts, "You called me a royal ass. Just because you're part of a lower social class doesn't mean that I can't call you names, too."

"I- What?! I called your ass 'royal', not… Ugh!"

"Sasuke-kun?" mom decides to interfere, with a plate of cookies, "Would you like some?"

"No!" Naruto flails his arms around, "Don't give those things to this guy! He only eats cookies made out of lunar dough."

"Hn," Sasuke lowers his head, his messy dark locks moving by his finely shaped face, "What a dobe." _This is enough. Naruto hates this guy, I knew it. I have to stop this thing._ I quickly throw my arms through the sleeves of my coat and I push my way out of the door, tugging at Sasuke's sleeve. _I have to get him as far away as possible from my neurotic friend and obsessive compulsive parents._

I don't even know what scene I leave behind, because I close the door with no words. All I know is that I just feel terribly bad for Naruto, since I ditched him. This guy's fault. It's all his fault. Why won't he leave me alone for once?

"Can you let me go, _please_?" Sasuke says and I jolt. I've been dozed off. Only now I realize that I've dragged him all the way to the city hall's park, next to the fountains. I turn around slowly and release the sleeve of his jacket, my head skewing.

"How did you even get my address?" I quickly ask.

"I had your name," he replies firmly, "It's not that difficult to find a Sakura Haruno with pink hair in this city." _Is he trying to make me believe that he's been going from door to door, asking about me? Pfft, of course._

"Whatever," I retort and run a hand through my hair with a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry, but I told you I don't want the job, okay?"

"Then why did you even apply?" he asks and I sense a tint of pure annoyance and suspicion in his tone.

"I was convinced by a friend," I reply and raise my shoulders, "I had to try it out, you know. I did and it didn't work out. I almost died." He doesn't say anything after that. He just continues to stare blankly at the ground, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Then, what about taking the interview again?" I blink at his suggestion. He sounds… dead, basically. How can someone talk with such disinterest in his voice? I roll my tongue in the corner of my cheek and raise a suspicious brow.

"You don't sound too eager about taking me in," I remark, "Then why bother?"

He huffs. _He came all the way here to give me a second chance and what am I doing?_ My lips move out lightly, thoughtfully. I'm pondering. My expression softens a bit, going less hostile. This is all too confusing. This sixth sense is telling me that he just toying around with my mind, but I really can't tell.

"Eh…" I bite my lip, "Why not?"

He turns around immediately, as if he's been expecting some sort of concrete answer from me just so he could get away. _And, once more, he's making me change my opinion about him in the blink of an eye._ I stare at him, puzzled.

He speaks first. "Tomorrow, at noon. I'll make the appointment. When you get there, just say your name."

"I…" I clear my throat, "I will."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be a lot about Sakura putting some well chosen questions to Sasuke. If you are interested and/or want to contribute, you can: 1) Drop some questions you want Sakura to address him, or 2) Let me know in whose POV do you think it should be written. It would help me a lot! Also, check out the song "Infinity" by The XX, the theme song of this chapter! :) **

**Thanks to the new Followers and the following people who left new Reviews: MusicLover2010 (ch. 2) and Amadeus El Tango ****(ch. 1)**  


**Don't forget to review!  
**


	4. Words and Cotton?

**A/N: Okay, now I know that this is a romance must of all, but you should know that I rarely do love at first sight. This is one of the cases where I don't use it. This is why you don't see them all over each other yet. However, this chapter has Sasuke showing some interest in her. And because he is a man, especially the man he is, he sees her in a lustful way before anything. It's intriguing him because she's far from being his type. This is why he'll eventually approach her, smooth talking and all... And she will give in to his charms and will fall in love with him because of it. It will be, for the most of time, a one sided love for both, because they'll keep rejecting each other. But don't worry! It's a really open story, there will be fluff, smut, swooning romance, heartbreaks, tragedies, drama, Sasuke being himself, Sakura being herself etc. Just felt like I had to tell you this, to know how the story will work.  
**

**And also, I will have other small romances and character stories involved, too! For instance, I like Naruto. He'll be an important character, too. He'll have a love, too. So will Shikamaru, maybe so will... Choji! Who knows?  
**

**And last but not least, Merry-Late-Christmas! :D I hope you spent it in the most cozy atmosphere! Okay, done. Now, on to the story!  
**

**P.S. I know the words 'cringey' and 'cluelessness' aren't real, spare me. I like their sounds.  
**

* * *

**Summary: **AU. She is a fired waitress, in search of a decent job. He is bathed in luxury, women drooling over him. She applies for a job at his company and, the moment she lays her eyes on him, she knows that darkness lurks in his soul. What is his life? Why is he so spiteful? Why does he like making people miserable? What exactly is he hiding? This boy is all questions and, although she has no intention of deciphering him, she has to- because she's falling in love with him.

* * *

"Then who are you?"

"I'm – " I cut myself off abruptly. _I'm the charming one. I'm the ruthless one. I'm the spiteful one towards my brother. I'm the gentleman towards the women. I'm the dark one. I have a legal job, the fame… and I'm the bad brother._

_...  
_

**FEATHER PATHWAY**

_**-CHAPTER FOUR-**_

~Sasuke's POV~

_November 2, 20XX_

I stretch my fingers out. They touch the little clock from my desk and twirl it around. It keeps ticking, ticking and ticking… it's as loud as an explosion in the silence. My elbow rests against my armrest and I tilt my temple into my palm. She's sitting in front of me, fidgeting somewhat in her own seat. She came actually prepared, with a written sheet of paper, an empty one, a recorder… And the way she looks, with that blue hairpin catching some of her pink locks of hair, a plain black dress and a little white scarf around her thin neck.

I blink. She's looking at me questioningly. _Was I smiling?_ I shake my head and tap against the dark strands of hair over my forehead, with a sigh. _I can't help it. She is amusing, in her innocence and all._

"One hour," I voice out and I straighten my back in my chair.

She gapes at me for a second and it draws my attention towards the thin layer of glistening lip gloss. "I have a time limit?" she murmurs, displeased. _Oh, I do work extra hours. You have to ask for it though._ I cringe. _What is wrong with you, Sasuke? She's so clueless it's not even worth it._

"Of course," I say, drawing a circle in thin air with a finger, "Every interview has one."

She sighs, submitting to the thought either way. For a moment, she stares at the table like it's an abyss, waiting to fall into it with resentment. I raise my eyebrows unwillingly and watch her silently, as she gathers up her courage. And then she takes the written sheet of paper in her delicate fingers.

Her mouth opens and closes. _Your lip gloss…_ I furrow my brows again, _Stop it, Sasuke. She could come from a family like an incubator. They could kick her out if you laid a finger on her maiden body._

"I don't know where to begin," she grumbles, seemingly furious at herself. _Amusing, again._ This time I allow a faint chuckle to leave my lips.

"You can't just tell that to the one you interview, Sakura," I say and flash a little wink. She looks at me through her eyelashes, helplessly. _You've come in the wrong place if you're looking for help of any kind, baby doll._ "Start with whatever you want," I suggest lowly. Frankly, aiding others into escaping their own cluelessness isn't something I'd do too often.

"Your name is Uchiha Sasuke?" she retorts much quicker than I expected. It takes me a moment to process the question. _'The hell kind of question is that? Are we on a lie detector?_

"…Yes," I mutter faintly. She nods firmly and scribbles something down. _This is going way over the level of amusement, right into Freaky Boulevard._ And it's approaching the zone of annoyance, too.

She looks at me with those glimmering eyes, "You are the youngest person in the country to become the head of an enterprise of this level. What do you think is the reason of your success?" _Agh, the times I've been asked questions like these._

I breathe out, "Charm."

Her pen stops and hangs above the paper. Then she blinks and mouths out, "Charm…?" _What are you going to do with that, hm? Didn't you even research before coming here? What a lousy reporter. _She tugs some hair behind her ear and clears her throat. "There are plenty charming people, Sasuke-san, around here. I happen to know some of them. You can't possibly put the blame on such a typical thing like charm."

My mouth opens lightly and a rough expression crosses my face. _Typical?! I have a charm of my own. This is why I'm here and those 'plenty of people' of yours aren't and never will._ I blink off the expression, "No, Sakura. That's true."

"Can I add the fact you've inherited the company on the list?" _The fuck?_

She's still looking down in her goddamn paper. My head almost slips from my palm. What… No, just what? Did she know the answer? If yes, why did she bother to ask? Why did she answer her own question? What kind of criteria did she use when making the plan of the questions?

I hiss slightly, "Do what you want. It's part of the truth you're so eager to let surface."

She nods again. "What are the plans regarding foreign investing for next year?" she questions in her same elated voice, again. _Ugh. This is awful. I'm going to fall asleep… Probably kill Shikamaru for making me bring her here again, and then sleep._

She clears her throat, rather noisily too. Bowing her head, she runs her fingers over the desk and pulls the paper into her hands, folds it neatly and then slips it into her black purse. Only the empty paper, with a scribble or two, and the pen are still out.

"Let's skip these questions," she says absently. _Was it really that obvious that I wasn't in the mood? Good._ I open my mouth and my eyes rest on her. Although her head is so low, I can still see her lips moving. Is she arguing with herself, by any chance? _Well…_ I lean lightly in my chair, _I don't exactly want to scare you away yet…_

"Have people asked questions about your relationships?" she asks with a sigh, arranging her hair gently.

"Countless," I reply with a wrinkle of my nose.

"About your family?"

"I don't let them do it."

She bites her lip and… _Shoot._ I reach for my cup of coffee and distract myself by sipping from it. "About you…?" Her voice is like a blow of the wind and it takes me a second to decipher her words. _This is the dumbest thing I've ever heard._

"Naturally," I reply flatly, "Family, career, relationships… they're all related to me." _Goodness, she is living on another planet._

"No, I mean," she takes a breath in and looks at me with big, meek eyes, "About who you are." _Who I am?_ I stay still for moments, the cup hanging above the desk in my hand. This is… awkward. She is so confusing that I don't even know how to reply. She genuinely doesn't understand her own words and it makes my thinking complicated.

"You mean like hobbies…?" I dare to ask, quite sheepishly. _Why am I even the one asking the questions here? This is not how it works._

"Sasuke-san," she puts so much accent in the name that gives me an instant reaction to slam the cup back down on the desk. I glance at her, questioning and tired and she tilts her head lightly, looking right into my eyes, leaving the goddamn papers alone on the table. "Who are you?"

"Um…" My fingers cling to my tie and I pretend to arrange it lightly. Shit. Her questions make absolutely no sense. Maybe she's drunk. Why did she come in this state to her job interview? _If you're trying to be spiritual, at least be a little bit more specific than this._

"I keep wondering about who this Sasuke is, the one behind all other layers. You look in a way at TV, in a way in public, in a way in private with people you hate, with people you love, with people you ignore… Sometimes all at once."

"Am I?" I raise my eyebrows, "Am I really?" _Can a girl I've known for two days, only faintly, say all these things and be so convinced about it?_

"There must be someone we can all see," she says and makes an expression similar to mine. It only makes my face drop into a dull one. _He's definitely someone you can't see. Whatever this means._

"When you're a public person, you just have to get used to wearing masks," I say as I pour some more coffee into my cup.

"That sounds legit, but how do you know who you are then?" _How?_ I push my cup aside and watch as steam floats above the dark liquid and then vanishes in thin air. _I'll tell you how. You just know._

"You just know," I voice it out.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm – " I cut myself off abruptly. _I'm the charming one. I'm the ruthless one. I'm the spiteful one towards my brother. I'm the gentleman towards the women. I'm the dark one. I have a legal job, the fame… and I'm the bad brother._ The steam is hanging in the air and I find myself staring at it.

"Hn," I flick my head away, "You seem to know a lot either way. You might as well find out in which category of people you belong to." She doesn't say anything, but flinches a little smile. _This is ridiculous. I don't accept interviews so I can get taught life lessons. There's no thing as 'real you', it's just a society of masks._

I roll my eyes towards the clock and turn it back again, letting the screen visible to me only. "The time is up," I say dully. She stares at me with doubt and I sit up, rather stiff, and pace around the room towards the door. Initially, I hold my hand out towards the handle. And I stop.

"Ah, yes," I slowly slide towards the office. She seems to comprehend what's happening only now, because she sits up rather clumsily. "Take your portfolio back. Thank you for your interest in the job." _I'm not really thanking you…_ I stretch out the document and she stops in front of me, smiling up sheepishly.

"Thank you, too. For your patience…" she murmurs and holds out her hand. _What? Don't thank me._ Her fingers touch mine for a second and they are freezing. I cringe and she retreats her hand just as quickly. I blink swiftly. _No… _

She turns around on her heels, arranges her purse on her arm and…

"Sakura," I voice out before I realize. She looks over her shoulder and I lower my shoulders lightly. _Ugh. I feel like an absolute creep._ I move my fingers. I swear I can still feel the cold feeling on them. "Are you cold? Do you need gloves, a hat… anything?"

"Oh!" she exclaims suddenly and I narrow my eyes, "No, I'm fine." _Of course you are. Make me be stupid enough be worried._ I slip my hands into my pockets and I nod, absently.

"Good." _Do I need to say 'take care'? Do I want to?_ The door can be heard closing before I end my inner debate. _Gladly._

_...  
_

~Sakura's POV~

_That went so horribly wrong, didn't it?_ I roam around through my purse, looking for my cell phone. I could have sworn that it went smoothly. _What's his problem? He doesn't like career questions, he doesn't like personal questions…_ I take out the device and stare at it. And for a second, I even thought that I touched a soft spot. Or did I actually? _Screw this. I was never made to be a journalist anyway. I'm not going to stuff my head with pointless information._

I stopped in the park next to the Tower. I'm sitting on a bench, rather cringey too. It's cold. I just have to gather up the courage to call mom, dad and Naruto and tell them that I didn't take the job. I'll find something. _I surely will. Even if I have to be a maid of sorts._

"Sakura?" It's an unfamiliar male voice. I glance up, my thumb hanging above the phones screen. I see a young male, with a spiky pony-tail, sharp eyes and oval earrings accessorizing him.

"Yeah? I – " I put the phone down and actually cling to my purse, "Do I know you?" He looks tired. And bored. And anything else in the same area.

"Oh, right…" he presses a palm to his forehead, "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm the co-leader of the media wing of Uchiha Enterprise. I saw you run out of Sasuke's office, pretty moody, too." Then he flashes a small, friendly smile. "He didn't give the job to you, did he?'

I slide aside, leaving him some free space on the bench, if he wants to sit. "Not really," I murmur and then give him a questioning look, "If you're the 'leader', then why does he have to decide who gets in and who doesn't?"

"Well… he does have the final word. He's the owner," he almost pouts as she eventually takes a seat. There's silence for a moment. _I'm not going to insist on this any longer… It's over, anyway._ And then he slips a flier on my leg. I don't look at him, instead I just take the colorful paper and stare at it. _Ah! I can't believe it!_

I look at him with a glimmer of childish excitement in my eyes. _I'm speechless! What to say? Do I have to say anything?_

"Yeah, it's the season of hiring…" he lets out a small chuckle, "And we need new stylists, too. This company started as architecture, but it eventually extended into the world of spotlight. Many agencies that look for singers, actors, models have affiliated with us. Sasuke is very reluctant to the idea, because he feels like he would dishonor the name of his parents, by making the company an agency of worldwide class. But I know just how boring he finds the life at the main company, since he always pays visits at the others."

_Dishonor his parents?_ I remember quickly how spitefully he told me that he doesn't want to talk about his family. I fiddle with the flier from my hand. "And this is… for me?" _I want him to say yes, but I don't want that guy to be my boss. Not really._

"Yeah," he starts yawning and it takes him a while before he's finished, "The ones who received the Media jobs are hypocrites anyway. You could draw some mustaches on them…" I giggle. And then he runs his finger over the different sections of the flier. "It involves styling of all kinds- clothes, hair, make-up. You could end up going at the affiliated modeling agencies."

_Oh, the dreams._ I start swinging around, left and right. He really knows how to sell his products, even if he doesn't seem to put his full interest into it.

"Okay," I breathe out.

"For real?" he doesn't sound surprised at all.

I carve a smile on my lips, "It's the third opportunity I've been given already. It would be ridiculous to miss it out. But," I suddenly gasp, "I don't need to go through another interview, do I?"

He waves a hand, "Nah. You have college qualification." _Thank God._ I settle on simply nodding. The screen of his phone lights up and he pulls it out. He spends some time reading through the message, a grim expression on his face. _His work phone? It looks like his work phone._ When he turns to look at me, I hold up a hand.

"Is duty calling? I understand," I say with honesty.

"Yes, funny actually," _I don't think you really find it funny…_"I've received the list with the six people who were given the jobs in the Media. I can't believe it. Turns out his secretary is no longer his secretary, but my future 'pupil'."

I blink. _Ugh, that obnoxious red haired girl? She made me wait for her to finish doing her nails…_ Then he takes out another phone, most likely personal, and proceeds to copy the information while murmuring.

"…Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga… Karin Imazaki… Rock Lee… Ten Ten Yura… Ino Yamanaka…" _Oh, God._ I jolt suddenly. _Ino? Did I hear well? Did he just say that Ino? I can't believe it! When did she audition for the job? How? Why didn't she tell me?_ "You're alright?" My jaw hangs open for a second and I eye Shikamaru dully. I end up nodding, again. He doesn't seem to buy it, but it looks like he doesn't like pushing people over their comfort zone anyway.

I sit up, dropping my phone back inside of the purse. I flash the male a grateful smile and I get a grip of his hand instantly, shaking it firmly, "Thank you again for the offer. I guess I might see you around?"

"Oh, yeah," he sounds completely bothered that he has to sit up, "You'll start Monday, actually. And here's," he quickly taps something into his phone and holds it out, so I can see the numbers on the screen, "my phone number in case you need something."

I nod. I start writing it down in my own phone, while repeating mentally the name.

"But I do say you're really talented," he remarks in a monotone.

I arch an eyebrow, "Did you check my college record, by any chance?"

"No," he scratches his head and yawns again, "I'm talking about your skills as a journalist. You have this fiery spontaneity in you, which is rare nowadays." _Fiery? Me? I don't think your boss agrees to that._

"Thanks," I snicker lightly, "But I don't think so." He doesn't say anything. Instead, he pulls a face, almost like he's mocking me.

"Monday at 8 AM, okay?" I nod. My heart pumps lightly. _Ah, I'm so excited!_ "You'll start with us, we have a press conference regarding the new journalists."

"Okay," I retort with a smile. He replies to it, smiling himself, more like a bored twitch of his lips, but I know it's genuine. I turn around. The park is empty and the echo of the fountains is hanging in the air.

_Good. _I sit down again numbly. _Now I only have to figure out how bad it's going to be. Working under that guy? Ino being fake as usual? Obsessive compulsive ex-secretary?_ I bite my lip and start tapping the ground with my toes.

_Maybe I should have thought this over better._

* * *

**A/N: That was it, folks! Sakura starts her job in the next chapter! Oh, expect teenage type of drama, because Karin and Ino are all over Sasuke and it's damn sure that they want him all for themselves. Also, MusicLover2010 told me that she liked Shikamaru in Chapter 2, so it made me have him as the one to give Sakura the offer. I was initially thinking of a new character.  
**

**As always, I have to thank the people who helped me a lot with their point of views in Chapter 3's Reviews: LilyVampire and Necksa2. Lots of thanks to the amazing 19 Followers and 6 Favorites, too!  
**

**I hope the interview was good enough. I couldn't make Sasuke _too _interested in her, it's way too early. But we'll get there, not in such a long time. ;)  
**

**'Til the next chapter! Happy New Year! :D  
**

**Don't forget to review!  
**

**-What did you think of the interview?  
**

**-Who do you think will be the most hostile towards Sakura? Karin or Ino?  
**


	5. Eyes On The Prize!

**A/N: OH! I'm so sorry that it took me, like, half of year to update this! I'm terribly sorry, but hey! at least it's not abandoned, a'ight? :'D hahaha... yeah... Well, I went on a hiatus because I didn't have time nor inspiration to write. It was slightly back recently, but not entirely. Even so, I've decided that I don't want to abandon this story, so here it is! **

**There aren't, at first, things too exciting to happen in this chapter BUT AT THE END, I believe there's a little bit of a treat. ^^ This whole chapter will led up to an important arc in the SasuSaku relationship. Basically, it's the only way they'll interract through.**

**OK, I'll shut up. I hope it was a good decision to bring this story back from the dead. :) ENJOY!**

**P.S. Things were a little bit rushed because I wanted to skip the boring parts.**

* * *

**Summary: **AU. She is a fired waitress, in search of a decent job. He is bathed in luxury, women drooling over him. She applies for a job at his company and, the moment she lays her eyes on him, she knows that darkness lurks in his soul. What is his life? Why is he so spiteful? Why does he like making people miserable? What exactly is he hiding? This boy is all questions and, although she has no intention of deciphering him, she has to- because she's falling in love with him.

* * *

He gives me a smug look through his eyelashes. "I don't think it should surprise you. Girls like them find motivation in such things." And I find myself smiling again. Girls like _them. _"You know, Sakura. You should try and understand. What would _you_ write about, if you had the perfect motivation?"

...

**FEATHER PATHWAY**

_**-CHAPTER FIVE-**_

~Sasuke's POV~

_November 4, 20XX_

"These are all completely pointless."

I simply let go of a pile of written papers and files, letting it fall on the desk and then eventually scatter across it. _If only those were just any papers or files…_ I scrunch my nose up lightly, letting my fingers twirl inside of my trousers' pockets. I've turned to face the window, greeted by the darkened skies of the night, and yet I can still feel my so-called _partner_, Orochimaru, give me flustered and somewhat concerned looks.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"San."

He takes a pause and then I hear him as he clears his throat and begins to gather up the articles.

"Sasuke-san," he corrects himself numbly, "I don't understand. Why did you agree to hire these people if their articles don't please you?" _Now, this one is a good question._

I rotate my neck, "It's not my department." _Although I am the owner of the company._

"But you are the _owner_." I furrow my brows. "You sort of have the last word, as long as it's justified."

"Justified," I repeat somewhat smugly and I pull down to my tie. "I just find them boring. I don't think that would make an argument solid enough." Orochimaru doesn't sound like he feels the need to protest. I turn around swiftly and cringe at his sight, but I manage to mask it quickly.

"Then, what are you going to do?" he asks sheepishly and somewhat frustrated.

I arch an eyebrow, "Why should I do anything?"

"Your journalists are lousy at… journaling," he replies and I manage to peek from the corners at my eyes at a cunningly amused smirk that crossed his features. "I don't think you are the type to just let that happen, Sasuke-san?" _This should be as creepy as it gets._

"No," I respond flatly and flop down in my chair, "I'm going to do something about it. Might as well have some fun."

~Sakura's POV~

_November 5, 20XX_

I think I've hated Mondays for as long as I can remember. I hated the thought that I had to end my streak of doing nothing throughout the weekend, only to drag myself across floors to jobs or classes that I've absolutely despised. This time it's different, though. I'm about to do something new, something exciting and yet very challenging; and most of all, why not, something that could change my life.

I have the cheesiest of all smiles on my face as I take in a deep breath, eyes glimmering with naïve hope up at the Tower. I regret my decision the moment the cold air gets inhaled into my lungs and it announces me by letting me burst into a fit of coughs. _Shoot! Damn it, you could try to not get a cold! Missing out work days at new jobs is always bad for my record!_

I clear my throat and wipe some tears from the corners of my eyes.

"Sa-ku-ra! Oh my Gosh!" A slap on my back— _Oh my God, no!_

I start coughing again and it only gets worse as I try to spill out some incoherent cusses. I manage to loosen the scarf around my neck and I simply feel the cough slip away when Ino's image stands steady between my eyes. I furrow my eyebrows unknowingly. _I wish I'd start coughing again._

Ino follows my motion and she frowns back, "What?" _When she makes that face… This is why I always leave behind things that bother me._ I open my mouth to speak a bit reluctantly and she just crosses her arms, arrogantly. This manages to instantly put me off in a bad mood.

"You promised," I say flatly.

"Clearer than that?" she snorts. _I'm elated that you find this amusing._

"It's about the job," I give the Tower a quick point, "You _knew_ that I was afraid I'd lose because of the competition. And you lied that you weren't going to apply for it."

"Well, you should have expected that I wouldn't miss out an occasion like this." Her reply leaves me mute for a second. _That's right… It's not surprising._

"You got the job before I applied," I suddenly murmur and she looks surprised. "I've been told. I was rejected because you have already taken the spot." Her eyes roll and when she converts back to the previous expression, she looks already sick over the subject. _I suppose I'm not worth some clarifications? I never am. You never explain the things you do._

"Why are we arguing in front of the Tower?" Ino spits out. "Plus, you're here. You have a job, it worked out for you."

"Yeah, but it's only luck." She suddenly giggles and pats my shoulder.

"This time, yes. Maybe I got the job because I have more talent than you do." _Say what?_

"Eyes on me, please!" A male voice draws every drop of attention towards him. Perhaps the main reason is the sing-song voice that he used to gain it. He is up on a table, apparently, in the middle of the room. And he is indeed a strange looking guy—hair bleached white, violet eyes and the strangest teeth… He clears his voice, his palms squeezing together with enthusiasm.

"My name is Suigetsu," he says (or rather yelled dramatically). "I'm here to greet all of you, although I will get to you, dears," he pauses and shoots a rapid, sly look in the direction where I have lined up together with the other people hired at Design, "back some time later. I don't want to bore you to death with introductions, I just want to let you know that a proper greeting party will be held quite soon in the future. So, as for now, I'll pass the word to mister manager, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Now, there's no need for fancy introductions." _You wish._ I wrinkle my nose. His image doesn't do well to my eyesight. It's like he is poisoned, for some reason. _Poison… I can't find a suitable word._ He is clearly not repulsive, and yet I am not too fond of his presence. _You can't explain that._

He doesn't go up on the table and he just stands there, letting his two dull, black orbs swim around the people.

"What can I say about you?" he starts and then, just as quickly, continues, "I'm… disappointed." _Of course you are._ Whilst I'm not particularly shocked because of the statement, it seems to cause a general reaction of gasps all over. _A normal person would feel obliged to explain. _He just seems to be fidgeting around boredly, hence my doubts. But I see him clearing his throat eventually. "You've been chosen for a reason. You're different from the rest. What's unfortunate is… you can't seem to be different one from another. It's like I've hired the same person multiplied." _Amazing… He actually has time to observe his employees._

"I'll keep it short," he pauses as a brilliant, and yet subtly visible, smile greets his face, "I think that what you might need is nothing more than… motivation. It sounds trivial if you think about it, but what if I told you that I can bring a dream of yours to life?"

I look around when people start muttering and whispering. To my left, Ino's voice rings harder through a gasp and a frown is up on her face. _Why that bothered look? I thought you believed you were perfect._ I merely sigh and rotate my head on further. The motion concludes with a cringe when I spot a glimpse of the red-head secretary that seemed so obnoxious. _Well… ex-secretary, I guess._

"So," Sasuke's voice blows over the others, but it still sounds like a call in the distance, not loud enough to affect one's hearing, "You say one thing you want and I'll make it happen… boys. As for the girls…" A nonchalant shrug. "If you manage to bring me the most interesting article I'll ever read, I'll accept a date with you at Sushi Con." _Ew._

No one else seems to share my opinion. The majority, if not all, the girls are already on the Ninth Cloud.

"Oh my God," Ino beams.

"A date with Sasuke-san?!" Karin muses out and I'm slightly taken aback by the fact her glasses get blurred and she swings her shoulders around gladly.

"He is nice looking, isn't he?" This one is Hinata. I've talked to her at the entrance, only for a moment. Her question is sheepish and a bit hesitant and for good reason, too, since Karin suddenly snaps at her and pulls her glasses up on her nose.

"_Baka! _Of course he is, but this isn't the point! Do you know how many celebrities go to Sushi Con? Or how many paparazzi lurk around? They snap a photo with _me_ and Sasuke-san and then, BAM! Instant fame!" _With her and Sasuke… Overly-confident, as expected._ "And what are _you_ looking at?" I blink. She's addressing me, apparently. And I have absolutely no intention in getting on her bad side by having her remember that _I_ was the one who was granted a private interview with the man she venerates.

I hold up my hands in defense, "Nothing… I'll just… go." _Not too far, unfortunately._ At this point, I'm just glad that I don't have to be around that department when this fever takes over.

* * *

I look around myself and it feels like I've escaped somewhere in the middle of a busy highway. Girls are running left and right, making calls, yelling one at another, slouched over their computers, browsing through photographs. Interesting enough, not only the girls are so frantic about 'winning' the said article competition, but so happen to be the boys. I'm not sure if for them is the possibility of having a dream come true is stronger than a simple matter of ego.

I reduce myself to a size of a flea, shoulders slouching down numbly, and I pull the sketches on my papers up to my face. _Maybe this was a bad idea… I feel like they're going to eat me alive. Couldn't have Suigetsu just sent Deidara or Sasori? They weren't doing anything._ And Sasori with Deidara seemed like interesting people, but I didn't have time for anything but draw and then correct some sketches together with Suigetsu.

"What are _you_ doing here?" _No, that mannish voice…_ I turn around reluctantly and I see a Karin with her brow raised and a palm plastered to her hip. I decide to only hold up the drawings and she snorts as a response. I've never been peaceful enough to _not_ respond with an ugly glare to a reaction like that.

"I don't see you being able to do this," I suddenly retort, somewhat sharper than I intended. She gives me a rough look through her glasses.

"Because it's not my job, you idiot."

"Well, journalism isn't mine either. Fair and square." I fold my arms over my back. _She's just the type of American bully. I've always wanted to put people like her in their rightful place._

"Really?" she says, leaning her weight on one foot, "Because you seemed really convinced of what you could do when you came to audition." _She remembers me, then? Well… fine. Wouldn't make any difference._ We've started off the wrong foot, anyway.

"I didn't," I reply solemnly, "I just took a chance."

"And you failed miserably," towards the end she breaks into some cruel giggles. "So, don't lecture me on talent. I got my job on the first try, you only got a pity spot thanks to—"

"Karin." She turns around, slightly appalled and is greeted by Shikamaru, who dully rips off her paper in two. "What do you think you're doing? Have you seen the edit on this thing? Appearance is also important to a journalist, not only the story. You could work on the story a little bit, as well, since we're at it…"

She's staring. He raises an eyebrow.

"I'll give you three seconds before I fire you. Go." She basically sprints away, although she hesitates at first, and she leaves behind a highly amused Shikamaru, whom just happened to be too lazy to express through something more than a twitch of his lips.

"Were you serious?" I murmur. _Hopefully, yes._

"No." _Well, damn._ "But it was fun." I blink and end up not being able to restrain myself from smiling. He begins to look through some papers and I feel the urge to wrinkle my nose. _I've never seen as many papers at once as in here._ Putting that aside, I realize after a moment that he's still standing there, busy with his documents, and yet not saying a word. _Awkward…_

"What are those?" I ask suddenly.

"Documents," he replies flatly. _That wasn't helpful at all._

"Oh, I see… important things, then. Is it about the contest?" He lets out a single snort and his face contorts to normal so quickly after it that he looks as if he has just been pulled out of a cartoon.

"Of course not."

"So, you don't agree?" _Okay, well this time, I'm actually curious._

He shrugs, something completely predictable. "Does it matter? It's a good thing, though. I mean, it might help some talented people pull something decent out of their brainwashed heads."

"By being offered a _date_?"

He gives me a smug look through his eyelashes. "I don't think it should surprise you. Girls like them find motivation in such things." And I find myself smiling again. Girls like _them. _"You know, Sakura. You should try and understand. What would _you_ write about, if you had the perfect motivation?"

I look downwards, lips standing still and open for a moment as I ponder. _How should I know? Such a wide variety… But, also, it's a contest… of something… different._ I end up shrugging as I give a blank response, "Something about Sasuke."

"Consider me interested." _Ah, no! It was a thing of the moment._

I rub at my temple, awkwardly. "I don't know, I just… I'm thinking that something _daring_ would be interesting for someone like him, right? So, let out something about him." I tumble back a few steps after my eyes meet, in shock, the time on the clock. "It was a pleasure to talk to you, again. But I should go and show these to Kiba-kun."

And I leave.

~Sasuke's POV~

"Something _daring._"

Orochimaru pries down at the article with a fumbled look on his face, holding the others underneath his armpit. _Say something. Say it already._ My eyes are sliced. _Can't you see that I'm fuming? I could strangle you right here and now and you'd still have that awfully intelligence challenged face of yours._ He finally leans down to pick it.

"What does it sa—"

"Nothing useful," I cut him off, sharply. _Nothing worth to be lying on my desk._

He reads through the line and then arches an eyebrow, slowly. "Here, it says how much of a wonderful person you are, Sasuke-san…" _Even you're not that dumb to believe a thing like this._

"Yadda, yadda… How I always treat my employees like fallen angels, how I caress their wounds… This is ridiculous." _And Karin? Karin is the last person I expected to write an idiocy like this. Or maybe not… I don't even know._

"What importance is this of?" Orochimaru shoves the article away, displeased. "They won't get published, either way." _Oh, yes. The classic excuse._

"I don't _care_." I pull my bag around my shoulder, pressing tightly a palm over my desk. "She, like everyone else, is part of _my_ company and she should think twice before spilling out lies."

"Even if they improve your image?"

I raise an eyebrow, staring towards him with an impassive look. "Hn. You don't make a good image by being a goody-two-shoes. People like the dark, tall and mysterious stranger." I roll the keys around my finger and slip away rather gladly from the office. "Good night, I'll go home. You read the rest of the articles." He is about to protest—"Or not. Just leave them on my desk. I don't exactly trust your choices in life."

The door closes.

I barely manage to get past the parking lot, when I'm suddenly attacked from two sides, by two completely different voices. _What on Earth?_ I stop abruptly, with a frown. _Paparazzi or what? Since when are they lurking around the Tower?_

"Sasuke-san!" A female voice.

"Sasuke!" A male voice.

I'm frozen in the middle of the way and I can hardly focus on only one of the figures. Certainly, though, is that they are Shikamaru and Sakura, whom both stop suddenly, one on each side, breathing cut off short by effort, and words spilling out simultaneously.

"The article is mine!"

"The article is hers."

"…" _Oh, goodness. This would have been amusing, if it wasn't oh-so-heartwarming._

A moment of silence. They both look at each other subtly. I decide to take my time and I arrange the belt of my bag, I pick at the ends of my hair, I dust of my jacket… _Think straight, Sasuke. What to do? Laugh at the situation? Yell at her for writing that atrocious thing? Yell at her harder for even sticking her nose in none of her business? Slap Karin for stealing an idea? I don't really care about the last one…_

"Hn," I flash a rapid smirk, "Thought so."

She blinks, slightly flustered, as she straightens herself. "What do you mean?" _Agh, I'm so sure she's tugging at endless miles of nonexistent compassion in my words. Typical._ I briefly turn towards Shikamaru with a furrow of my brows and shove him away with a hand motion.

"I couldn't expect Karin to come up with such an idea by her own."

"Did you say _such_ an idea?" _Oh, yes._ She seems pretty doubtful, even if it's not that easy to pin-point expressions in semi-darkness.

"Of course." I slide a step closer, rotating my shoulders into leading the way. Still a doubtful look on her face. _Ah, I just want to wipe that expression away._ "The _real_ me? The amazing man behind a tyrant, also behind a charming man? It's a vicious circle, isn't it?" I leave a pause, for as long as it takes for her to realize that it's meant to host a reply on her side.

She doesn't say anything. I'm still approaching her, I can start noticing the color of her eyes, the way they stare up in me, lost and confused. But they're sinking, into every word that I say, tugging at a stray glisten of hope. I loosen my shoulders, I slouch them lightly, I glide my tongue over my lips lightly. "I still remember our interview. It was pretty weird, honestly. But it stuck to me. And the first person to come up in my mind after reading the article wasn't Karin… it was _you_." And I've stopped. My head is slightly bent and I can pin-point her pupils, the glisten in the black color. She's gazing through her eyelashes and her lips are pursed out lightly.

_I know that I'm smiling._

The image leaves me fairly affected, for the briefest of moments, until I blink it away.

"So…" she finally speaks up, drawing my eyebrows up. "What do you want to do about it?" _No…_ She looks reluctant, but she's like a ticking bomb, ready to explode with emotions, to give in to her trembling legs. It all fades into her fascinating innocence, into her _fiery_ innocence. Just like a paradox. But still… _It's too easy._

I find myself staring at her, mostly in thought. Melted. Entirely melted. I furrow my eyebrows displeased. _You're too easy to win over. You're not fun. If I leave you with the image of the good guy behind the mask, who broke your heart, will that be enough?_ Doesn't matter. Nobody gets to stick around my business for so long, cling to me like this, _insist_ the way she does and then act like it doesn't happen.

"I was wondering…" Words leave my lips like a hollow echo. Those lips that pucker out only lightly. My shoulders square up, they're caging the girl into my shadow, my figure and I start blinking numbly. "Do you really think that you know me that well?" Nothing more but a whisper, coated in honey, to draw the attention of her mind. Face to face, my head is tilted lightly, I'm also glancing to the eyelashes and there's a mere veil of warm breathing that's separating our lips just by _this_ little. _My_ breath, because hers is long stuck in her throat.

I open my mouth slightly, through a little grunt letting a hollow breath tingle at her lips. _No, honey. I'm not the good guy. I'm just the mask._ The second time I breathe out, it carries along with it some words.

"Game on."

* * *

**A/N: This was it! The next chapter is suggestively titled _"The Seduction Games" _they should be verrry fun to write.**

**Don't forget to review! **

**-Leave some suggestions, if you want? Like characters and positions, maybe?**

**-Was Sasuke smexy, a little bit?**

**-Does anyone want to see what's up with Deidara and Sasori in here?**

**-Is Shikamaru still cool?**


End file.
